In the Dead of the Night
by Creativewriter2011
Summary: Life has never been normal for Kelly Ann Leigh. She lost her parents during Katrina & she lives with Sookie Stackhouse. But she has a secret; shes telepathic & psychic. Now a vampire named Bill Compton has entered her world of chaotic thoughts & visions.
1. Chapter 1 Exciting Yet Tragic Afternoon

It was normal day when I got home from school that day. Ms. Steakhouse was waiting on the porch for me, sitting there reading one of her Nora Roberts novels. She was a Nora Roberts addict when it came to romance novels. I ran up the stairway and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Good lord Kelly, your home on time. How was school today?" she laughed.

"Great Gran, I learned about how to get into college and get my degree in writing." I excitedly exclaimed. Ms. Steakhouse wasn't my real grandmother, but she took me in after my family was killed during Hurricane Katrina. I was living in New Orleans, and I was only in sixth grade. But Gran took me and so did Sookie; Sookie and I got really close, almost like sisters. But I was living with them and I loved Gran and Sookie as if they were my real family.

"Really, you can write?" she teased.

"Yes, and one day you're going be reading one of my romance novels while sipping sweet lemonade. I can just see you sitting in the swing reading a novel by Kelly Ann Smith, bestselling writer." I replied with full hopes.

"I do that, and I will surely love it. I love you're writings anyway; mystery, suspense and the lyrical language use makes me feel as if I'm truly inside the mind of your characters." Gran smiled as Sookie came walking out of the house dressed in her Merlotte's uniform.

"Well hey Kelly, when did you get home?" she asked she hugged me tightly. I was a little shorter than her, so my head just rested upon her shoulder.

"Not long ago. I just found out that I can get a degree in writing and become a famous writer, like Nora Roberts. I was just telling Gran that someday she's going to be reading one of my novels."

"Really, I can hardly read it myself. Is the one you were working on finished?"

"Yep, just have to edit and send off to an agent. But it seems like there's something missing in it; I can't put my finger on it. But anyways, you about to head to work?" I asked as I carried my stuff inside and waved to Gran. Sookie followed me into my pale pink room of colorful Japanese cherry-blossom paintings and one countless movie posters.

"Yea, just 'bout to head out. You need a ride to Merlotte's tonight?" she inquired as she looked down at the family portrait lying on my desk. I turned and gazed at her as I changed into my uniform; five years coming this August had I been with the Steakhouse and without my original name of Smith.

"Yea, I was wondering if you could give me a lift there and then Jason could maybe bring me home." I sighed, turning away from my saddening past. Sookie came up behind me and hugged me again. I knew she was trying to read my thoughts, but I didn't want her to listen. I wish sometimes I was alone, so no one could tell that I was sad, but that wasn't hard for Sookie to figure out.

_**"Why can't I forget about my past; why does it always come back to haunt me around this time of the year? I just want to be me and not the vision of my past."**_

_**"It's ok, Kelly. You don't have to be anything you're not." **_

I could hear her thoughts too, but my ability was more complex. Not only could I hear people's thoughts; I could see their future before them it even happened. It was scary as a child when I could see the hurricane coming for my family, but I couldn't stop it. I knew that my family was going to die and I was going to live, but the hard part having to live with this gift/curse for the rest of my life. I frowned before I smiled at her; giving her the signal that I heard her thoughts. Sookie hugged me even tighter than before as she looked down at me.

"Say let me do your make-up and hair tonight for work; that can help you get more tips." Sookie exclaimed, trying to make me feel better.

"OK, thanks. And thank you for helping me get this job. I know you must have went through a lot of stress to get it for me." I knew the truth behind that.

"No trouble, I just begged Sam to give the job. He knew you needed the money and that you wanted to go to college, so he was happy to help."

Yea the only reason he was letting me work at Merlotte's was because of Sookie. He had always been in love with and wanted her in many ways that my mind as a writer understood. He wanted to be with her all the time and it got annoying sometimes when I was working that I could hear him thinking and see his daydreams of him and her lying together. Yuck; I didn't like those kinds of visions or thoughts. They were always so repetitive and life-like that it felt as if I were actually there witnessing it. The bad thing was Sookie already knew Sam's thought, but I had visions of his thoughts. She didn't want to, but me having visions of daydreams in his head were even harder to keep blocked out. I wanted to tell her of what he was envisioning them doing, but I guess words spoke louder to her than scenes.

The strange things was we could also talk to each other through our thoughts; telekinesis. That was better than telling that something was going on through words, but in our heads where it was private and no one else could listen.

"Did you warn him about my… well my…gift?" I wondered as she pulled my hair into a ponytail and placed mascara on my eyes.

"I warned him and told him to be more cautious around you. I also told him that you were going to put your guard up and try to not listen to anything that he or the customers were thinking about. Please promise me that you will do that?" Sookie pleaded as I opened my eyes.

"I promise; I just that he won't think about anything strange."

"What do you mean?" I couldn't tell her of his infatuation with her or that Sam wanted Sookie in bed with him every night. She'd killed me if I told her of the visions that she saw in word form and reminder her of his thoughts.

"Nothing, let's go on to work."


	2. Chapter 2 The Bar Rave

Tonight was my tenth night working and it was busy; there were people from out of town and some old folks who dropped by to see how we were doing. Sam stared at me the whole time I was working, wondering what I was thinking about him. I listened in a couple of times to his thoughts; nothing 'bout Sookie tonight, more like he was focused on me and that he had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight around the bar.

Sookie listened in on me and pestered me to stay out of people's heads, but it was hard to hold a guard up for more than a mere hour. My shift was 5pm-12am; that was a lot for a seventeen year old girl, but I had extended breaks for supper and a snack. Sam gave me that, due to me having a heart condition and that I needed the job. Sam took a liking to me that I never thought he would; in his mind he saw me as Sookie's little sister and her best friend in some cases, but he also saw me as something else.

I worked hard that night and Lafayette made me some of his famous grilled-cheese sandwiches with a side of fries. Lafayette saw me as a miniature version of Sookie, except that I was the more fun kid-like version. He laughed and joked with me all the time and sometimes slapped my ass, but I didn't care; he was gay and he was more of a feminist than anyone I knew. He was one of the best short-handed cooks Bon Temp had ever seen; and I was the most energetic person I had met.

"So what's up with you, sugar? You're lookin' a little down this evenin'." Lafayette said as he sat down with me at the small counter-table in the kitchen.

"Well, I promised Sookie I wouldn't listen in on people's thoughts, but sometimes it's just so hard to keep them out of my head. I don't know what to do about, Lafayette. Everyone thinks I'm crazy; do you think I am?" I asked as I finished my dinner.

"NO darlin'! You're one the most sane people I know; believe me I know some pretty insane people." He chuckled as he turned away from me to get something. The next thing I knew there was a cupcake with a candle on top of it. What was the occasion?

"Happy tenth day!" him, Arlene, Sookie and Sam exclaimed, popping out of nowhere.

"You guys didn't have to do this; I'm just a waitress and you know that I'm really not supposed to be here in the first place." I replied staring at the glowing candle.

"We know, but since Dawn left you been working really hard. And now we just had Terry join the crew too. So we thought that for all your hard work that you deserved this." Sam explained giving me a hug. Sookie did too, and Lafayette kissed me on the cheek as if I were too good for him; even though he was not straight.

Then suddenly everything stop, no sounds filled my head and the voices around me silenced. I walked away from them as I entered the main room of the bar. A man had just walked in and everyone in the bar was silent. This man was about 6'2, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and glowing pale skin. My heart stopped in my chest I focused in on the newcomer. He was not human, but a vampire and he was not new to the town, but he was from the old-century of Bon Temps.

I nearly fainted there as his dark eyes peered in my direction. I felt as if something pulled me to him, and I could hear what he was thinking. It was a first; I could only hear his in a room full of people thinking all the time. It was strange, yet interesting. I backed up and bumped into Sookie, who was also in shock. She turned to Sam, who was standing behind the bar now ready to get his bat.

"Kelly, do you see what I see? I think Merlotte's just got its first vampire." She excitedly expressed. I nodded, knowing not what to say, but what to do. I looked up at Sookie, who was just in awe and surprise; Sam had his bat in his hand ready to take him out. All their thoughts were running together; I had looked away from the vampire making it not so quiet anymore.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled as they all backed away from me, even Sookie.

"What's wrong, Kelly?"

"When he came in I could hear only his thoughts and no one else's. It was like I could center in and have some relaxing peace. With their only being one person thinking, peace settled in. Can you hear him?" I questioned as I felt his stare again. Sookie stared at him and him alone; she concentrated, trying to focus in. The look on her face was puzzling and disturbed; almost like she wasn't happy with the response she got.

"Anything?"

"Nothing, only silence. Peaceful silence." I knew she liked that, but I enjoyed it even more.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I said as I began to walk towards his table. Sookie pulled me back; I could tell she didn't like this.

"Are you out of you mind? Why do you want to talk to him?" Sookie barked as she gripped my arm

"Sookie, have you ever written a book about vampires? Well I have and I want to meet one so I can feel better about what I'm writing about or who."

"But you're still working."

"Nope, Sam said in his head that he was going to give me the rest of the night off." I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out at her. She stomped off behind the counter and went to Sam, who was trying to explain himself to her; big mistake. She began yelling and screaming as I waltzed of to the vampire's table.

"Hello sir, what may I get for you?" I smiled as I tried to act natural.

He smiled as he politely asked, "Do you have any of that synthetic blood?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but my boss hasn't had any shipped in yet. They suppose to be delivered tomorrow."

"Well, do you have any red wine?" he suggested as he looked me over. I started feel nervous around him now; I wasn't used to being around a vampire.

"Yes sir, I'll get that for you."

"Thank you…um… may I have you name some I may tip you?" he asked as I was about to get his order.

"Kelly; Kelly Ann Leigh to be correct." I giggled.

"Thank you, Miss Kelly." He slowly said as if my name was melting on his tongue. I floated back to the bar, where Arlene was smirking at me and Lafayette was just laughing hardy. I saw Sam and Sookie, they were in the kitchen having it out and the bad thing was that I could hear her wanting him. That was the first time I realized that Sookie Steakhouse was in love with Sam Merlotte.


	3. Chapter 3 Hell in the Parking Lot

It wasn't long after that when I got the red wine back to the vampire. He nodded and thanked me again, but this time I could tell him wanted me to stay with him.

"Here you are sir. If you need anything, just yell."

"Please, would you mind staying here and sittin' with me for awhile? I guess everyone can see that I'm different from the rest of the normal customers." He lightly laughed.

I sat down saying, "Yea, you're Merlotte's first vampire."

"Is it that obvious? I thought I actually blended in with the whole Bon Temps group. Maybe I should try harder to fit in."

I shook my head, "No, you're fine just the way you are. You're unique and not like others here in this bar. I mean you have this ability that actually surprises me."

"What is that exactly?" he smiled as he took his over-draped trench coat.

"Um…can we meet me outside in about ten minutes, so we may continue our conversation in private?" I said looking over and seeing the Rattrays entering the bar and coming my way. I heard their thoughts; they knew he was a vampire and that he was worth a lot. The Rattrays were vampire drainers; they stole vampire blood from living vampires and then sold the blood on the market. Vampire's blood was very valuable, but was high in price. "What's your name?"

"Bill Compton." He replied softly leaning in towards my face. I felt all color leave my cheeks as I saw his eyes glances over me as I stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Bill. I'll see in a bit." I whispered as the Rattrays came up behind me. Mack slapped my ass as he took a seat in front of Bill, while his wife Denise sat across from her husband next to Bill.

"Hey sugar can you get me and my sweetie-pie some beer and more wine for our friend?" Mark growled as if I were to become his next snack. He wanted to do some many things to me; I could them so clearly that they made me sick, but I took the order and ran to Sookie.

"What's wrong?"

"Mack Rattray wants me for his next prey and they are going to drain our vampire customer!" I shouted at her as I pulled her into the storeroom.

"No way! No one touches you unless I say so. And that vampire, we can't let them do that either. We have to stop them!" Sookie agreed. For once I was happy that Sookie agreed with me, but I had to handle this on my own. Mack was my problem, and Denise, well I wished she would just go to hell for even thinking the same thing as Mack; sex and more of it. I hated hear those thoughts and not hearing Bill's thoughts at that moment.

"Sookie, stay here and get Sam. I'll go take care of the vampire and the Rattrays." I explained to her. Yea great plan; me against two adults who both wanted me to have sex with them, not a bright idea. But at that moment that vampire's life was more important than what would happen to me.

"NO, you'll get hurt or worse."

"Sookie, I have to save him; I just have to!" I cried as I ran out the back of the bar. Sookie told me through thought that the vampire's table was empty and that no one had noticed me being gone. She ran to get Sam, and waited for my signal.

I saw some pieces of glass and a chain lying outside the door as I stood under the light, listening carefully to find the Rattrays. They weren't far from where I was standing; about 100 feet in the woods. I grabbed a piece of glass and the chain and slowly approached the hell ground of the wooden area of the parking lot. My heart raced erratically as I got closer and closer; I had never done anything like this before.

Finally I saw their shadows hovering over Bill; he was down on the ground being held down by silver. He had to IV pulsing out blood into viles as the Rattrays made out in front of him. He looked so helpless and in pain as his eyes glanced over towards me. His fangs were gleaming in the moonlight as I drew close enough to get an aim on Mack. Denise left Mack for a moment as she tied another vile onto the vampire. They were the monsters here in this night and I wasn't going to let them live.

Mack and Denise disappeared for a few moments as they went into the woods. Guess they wanted some privacy as they made love. Yes I could hear their thoughts as they left Bill alone on the ground as he was being drained. I ran to him as I lifted the small pieces of silver chains from his neck and wrists. I slowly pulled the IVs and the blood viles. He looked up at me as I helped him. His fangs retracted as he sat up and stared at me.

"Why are you helping me? You know I could kill you?" I knew that, but I didn't care if I lived or died; he was more important than some frail human life. I could still hear the Rattrays making love as I got Bill free.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You are perfect and I'm not. You should live and I should be the one to die for saving you." I answered as I helped him to his feet. Suddenly the Rattrays' thoughts changed and I saw a vision of them harming Bill and me. I looked at Bill, so beautiful and calm as I pushed him in to the woods. Mack and Denise came out, half naked and dazed as I took my ground.

"Hey honey, looks like we got another prey for dinner." He chuckled.

"NO YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME!"

I threw the chain and it wrapped around Mack's neck, bringing him down to his knees. Bill watched as Mack struggled and Denise stood up to come after me.

"You little bitch, how dare you attack my husband. Do you even know who you dealing with?" she barked angrily.

"Yea, a piece of southern trash." I exclaimed pointing the broken piece of glass at her. She stared at me as she tried to pick Mack up. He had struggled enough to get the chain off of his neck. He was free, but not for long.


	4. Chapter 4 Blown Away

_**"Shit"**_ was I could think as I was pushed to the ground. My heart shattered right then and there as I lay helplessly. Mack and Denise laughed and chuckled as they began kicking me and cursing at me. Blow after painful blow to my chest and ribs, I began coughing up blood and feeling my heart beat slowly fading. I didn't want to die but death sounded a lot better than what they began doing to me. I couldn't hear their thoughts; I was too busy screaming to hear them and trying to focus on finding Bill. I didn't know if he was still hiding as felt my hair being pulled back. I couldn't hear him as Mack knelt down my face and stared at me as if I was in a pet shop window.

"Darling you look beautiful. Mind if I take a look at you?" he grinned as he walked behind me.

"Don't you touch me, you asshole." I tried to say as I was pinned down by Denise's arms.

"Go ahead darling, I would love to watch." She laughed as she kissed him.

I felt something hit me; I didn't want to know as I close my eyes and screamed even louder. I had a wild guess what it was, but I was in too much pain to turn and look. Mack and Denise's laughter drowned my consciousness and poured into my mind. I wanted death to be swift and fast as I laid there being probably being raped and what ever else hell could do to me.

"Darling you're doing a great job" I heard Denise exclaim kissing Mack again. There was so many things going through my head that I couldn't count them and there was so many things I want to say that I couldn't. I hated being like this; this was inhuman and I was in hell. There was no going to heaven for me; no sir. I was going to die and never see Sookie or Gran again, I could forget going to college and getting a degree. I had worked so hard to be where I was and now I had fallen from destiny into the realm of darkness and damnation.

One…

Two…

Three…

It was like I was down for the count as I heard the Rattrays congratulating themselves for their dirty deeds down. Mack was still behind me as I lay on the ground moaning and crying. I wanted to escape this hellish place and walk away like nothing happened, but I knew that was impossible. My strength was fading even faster and my mind was slipping into darkness as the Rattrays continued their dirty work with me. I was their puppet of enjoyment; my torture was their own pleasure and the more of it, the more fun it was.

Four...

Five...

Six...

But suddenly I heard a growl of anger behind and screams of terror. Was I dreaming or was I being rescued? It sounded like a mad dog was attacking as I saw blurs of Mack and Denise being thrown in front of me into the woods. Then I heard a soft voice, like an angel from heaven had come to take me away. I was flipped over onto my back which was hurting as I looked up at the blurry image of Bill. He had saved me.

"Can you move anything?"

"No…"I blurted out coughing up more blood. He looked at me as he lifted me and I screamed. I couldn't move or even feel anything as I was carried far from the torture hall of the woods. I brought to a small stream not far from where we were as he gently laid me on the grass. My heart was going fast as I saw more blurry visions; they resembled my past and memories I had as a child. I was dying and I was fading quickly.

"Stay with me, stay with me." I heard Bill faintly say as I lay dazed and unconscious. I saw visions of me dancing around the lake at my old house and my parents standing on the porch watching me. I was leaving and I wasn't coming back. But then I felt something wet touch my lips; something cold yet warm. I tried to push away the salty liquid that was touching my lips, the substance that I couldn't see.

"I'm sorry, but you have to drink. Don't fight."

I didn't fight as I locked my mouth around something as I drank the salty substance. I felt stronger and more alive as I drank more and more. I didn't know what it was but it made me more human than before. I was coming back and with full force, but then I went black. I lost consciousness and laid there against the cool grass as Bill sat beside me.

I didn't know if I was dead or alive, but all I knew was that Bill had saved me and I owed him something more than gratitude. I just didn't know what that something was.


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to the Vampire's Lair

Awoke to find myself lying across a bed nothingness and my body covered with a blanket of white. My memory was lost and I had no idea where I was. My heart was silent for a moment as I came around to my full surrounding. I was sitting an old-furnished room; a four posted bed with white linens, an old wooden polished dresser and vanity set, and an old candled-chandelier hanging from the ceiling. This room hand never been touched; it looked like it had walked out of the past.

I looked around then at myself; I was healed, completely. It was a miracle that I had lived, but how? My memory was blank and unfilled as I tried to climb out of the large bed, grabbing a hold of the bed post to stand. I felt so tired, but strong enough to find out where I was and what this place was.

I walked the hall slowly finding my way around the large house. It reminded me so much of Gran's house; the same style, oversized rooms and long hallways that led everywhere and anywhere. But it wasn't has nice; this house needed work and it was that only room where I was laying that seemed to have some character and some style left from the old days. The rest of the house seemed to being falling apart and dying from the cause of the modern day.

I continued walking through the house trying to find out who might live here; who was it? Then I heard slowly moving footsteps behind me as I entered the living room. There was a fire going and candles surrounding the room. There two people laying on the couches and two other people standing behind the couches staring at the others and at me. The footsteps behind me drew closer, and in the shadows I saw a figure sitting alone.

"Well, I see we have a dessert." a voice exclaimed from behind.

"Now Malcolm, we've have to share fairly." The other person said; she was female. I took that the voice behind me was a man named Malcolm, but the others I didn't know there names. I tried to listen in on their thoughts and all I heard was thoughts about food and sex. Was that all everyone wanted to think about; sex? What was so great about it than being with the person you love, or was it that everyone in the room wanted a piece of ass and sometime to experience some pleasure? That was one of those thoughts I didn't want to hear all the time.

"Now Diane, let's see what Bill has to say first; maybe he would like first taste of this delectable creature." said Malcolm walking over to the other couch where a shirtless male laid with short-shorts on. The other entity standing behind the couch moved over to the other couch where a provocatively dressed female laid as if she was calling to them.

"Yes let's see what our good friend Bill has to say. What do you say Liam?" Diane who happened to be the female agreed. Liam was the tattooed muscular male was now making out and doing god-knows-what with the female. I saw clothing being thrown, who knew what he was doing. He wasn't paying any attention to Diane or Malcolm as he got to work with this tramp. I felt disgusted as I walked closer to the fire. Diane stepped in front of me, smelling me as if I were dinner. But I didn't care; I was determined to find out where Bill was and how they knew him.

Then I heard a growl coming from the shadowy part of the room where a man sat; it was Bill. I saw his dark eyes glowing in the shadows as he rose and walked towards me. He looked calmed but fierce as his eyes glared at the others in the room. He showed his fangs and then they showed theirs; I was standing in a room full of vampires and I was scared.

All their thoughts were focused on me and sex; more sex, I hated it. But I focused in on Bill, he was thinking something awful. He wanted to do something to the others that I could believe I was hearing it. I ran to him as he opened his arms to me; the others came for me except for Liam. I was embraced tightly as I heard sounds of things being thrown. It was Malcolm and Diane being pushed away from me, Bill was protecting me again from the demons of the night.

"Get out and never touch her; she is mine." He growled as they backed away. Liam looked up seeing the events that happened around him and his world. He climbed off the girl and picked her up and walked out. He didn't care about anything going on in the room except what he was doing. But Malcolm and Diane stared at me, eyes curiously wondering who and what I was.

"You're kicking us out? That's not fair Bill, we haven't hung around in a long time and I would really like to get to know your new pet." Malcolm grinned as he helped Diane off the floor.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Bill barked as he held me closer; I could feel the cold waves of anger coming from his chest.

"No fair, I wanted to have some." Diane whined as she grabbed her purse and fixing her low cut short dress.

"Fine Bill, just remember you're one of us and you can't live like this forever." Malcolm chuckled grabbing the shirtless male off the couch and wrapping his arm around him. As they exited the house you could hear Diane whining and Liam still making out with the girl.

Bill looked down at me, I was in shock, but I wasn't scared of him. I just couldn't believe want had just happened. I had just met Bill, saved his life, and now he had saved my life twice within the same day or however long I had been out. This was his house and I was lying in his bed asleep.

"Are you ok?" he calmly asked releasing me from his arms. I didn't want to be let go as I grabbed his arms and wrapped my arms around him. I was scared out of my wits from what had just happened. I just wanted to stay near someone close; someone who could protect me and Bill was my choice.

"I take that as a 'no'. Do you want to stay here?"

I quickly nodded; I was still a child at heart and I could get scared easily. I didn't want to leave when I was being protected.

"Ok, do you want to stay up with me and sit by the fire?" Bill said giving me a hug. I nodded again as I sat down beside the warm fire. He held me close, like a father would to a child, but this embracement was different. It was cold yet warm at the same time. I liked it as I looked up into his dark eyes and saw the kindness of the world. He leaned down and slowly kissed my cheeks as I feel asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6 Dream No More Dreams

The next time I awoke, I found myself in my own bed back at Gran's. Bill must have brought me here; I was no longer wearing my bloody Merlotte uniform, but in a dark blue button down shirt. I thought to myself; Bill again. He was putting a lot on the line to be protecting and clothing me. Gran probably was going to ask me a lot of questions about me and Bill; I didn't know what I was gong to tell her or Sookie.

"Sookie," I whispered to myself. I was dead; worse I was dead meat. Sookie was going to give me a beat down once she saw me. And school; what day was it; had I missed any days?

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Kelly, are you darling?" Gran softly exclaimed opening my door. I sat up inn the bed, still wearing Bill's shirt and shivering.

"Yes, Gran. Did you hear me come in last night?" I replied trying to forget what happened.

"Actually, a nice man came and brought you home. He kindly introduced himself and explained what has been happening over the last couple days."

"COUPLE OF DAYS; how many days of school have I missed?" I perked up as I leaned towards Gran as she took a seat. She frowned as she put her hand on my shoulder; this was bad. I tired to listen to her thoughts, but there was only a confusion of endless apologies. I didn't understand why she was so sorry as she looked at me.

"You've missed about a week of school; two days with Mr. Compton and the rest here. You took a brutal beating and you needed to recover." she explained. My memory shot back into play as I began to remember the previous days; saving Bill from the blood-draining Rattrays, me being raped and beat up by the Rattrays, Bill saving me from them and then the encounters with the other vampires. Everything else was blank; all the time in between these horrifying yet adventurous memories were just visions of blurry images and static sounds. I couldn't remember anything else and I didn't want to; too painful probably.

"Don't worry, dear. I talked to the school counselor and he said for you to get better first then you can come back to school. They are going to wavier all you absent days and let you exempt at least two of your exams to help you." Gran assured me.

That was a relief; no stress and now some relaxation, but all I could think about was Bill. I needed to see him, and soon. What time was it and what day exactly was it? I freaked out as I jumped up and looked out the window. The sun was just about to set when I turned to Gran.

"What day is it?"

"Friday, May 3. Why?" she questioned me as I grabbed my jeans and threw off Bill's oversized shirt. I didn't know what to say; I wanted to see Bill and final tell him what I was feeling (even thought I had only know him).

"I just need to do something; I promised I would do something with someone tonight and I don't want to let them do, Gran. Please can I keep my promise to this person?" I begged as she glared at me. She was studying my face; she was trying to see if I was telling the truth or if I was just lying. But Gran smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Alright darling, if you're feeling better."

"I am…I really am"

"Ok, do you need a ride? Sookie is about to head to work, do want her to give you a lift to where your going?"

"No…No…It's fine. I'll walk to where I'm going. I need the exercise and besides it can help me recover faster too." I smiled going into the bathroom. "It's also a beautiful night; with the way that sunset looks."

I looked into the mirror of the bathroom; I was rough. I looked like I had just walked out of a bar-fight and was still about to get a beating. My semi-tanned skin was purple in some places where I had been bruise and I had scars from where I had bled. My hair was clean but ragged and un-brushed. So I grabbed my brush and untangled my knotted hair, while putting some mineral makeup on. I didn't want anyone to see me all beat up; I hated looking like this.

After getting all the knots and tangles out I pulled my long blonde locks up into a ponytail, to keep it out of my face. I finished getting dressed too; I was wearing my Skillet-band tee, my old faded blue jean and my Converse from marching band. Yep, I definitely looked like a teenager, but I wished I could be treated older than I actually was. Sometimes I did look older than I was, and felt older as well, but being a senior in high school didn't make me feel any better. I was less than one month close to graduation and here I was being beaten-up and bruised.

I was no longer a simple high-schooler who worked at a bar (I'm 18) and having feelings that were not even thought of at my age. I wasn't dreaming anymore and I wasn't any teenager anymore, I was becoming an adult. And now my worst dear was coming true; I had already grown-up. I had a job, a crush, and something of a future career ahead of me (being a writer). Only one problem, no wait, numerous problems; vampires.

I had feelings for Bill, who was probably more than quadruple my age in vampire years and about twenty years in human life. I shouldn't been having this feelings for an older man at my age; it's immoral. And now trying to publish on the existence of vampires and their characteristics could put my life in even more in jeopardy, or worst I could end up dead. I was stuck her in this life, having to make so many choice that would probably change my life forever and everyone around me; this sucked, like a bitch.

I couldn't dream any more, even if my life depended on it; I was settling into

**REALITY.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out**

After my lingering thoughts and contemplating over how much my life sucked, I walked through the woods and cemetery that led to the Old Compton Plantation. I remembered it from when me, Sookie, and Jason would play in the woods and spy on the house and play on the old front porch. Me and Sookie were younger than; I was still in middle school and Sookie was just about to graduate from high school. She was about to join the world of adults while I join the 'big kid' crowd. We would always stay kids at hearts, and yet here we were; working, getting ready to college and find our ways in the world.

It was calm tonight as I got to the Compton's; lights lit up the old framed windows and the moonlight made the house almost seem ghoulish. It was silent and no one around the house it seemed, but I carefully listened to be sure. I could only hear Bill's thoughts lingering in the silence of the night. He was worried for some reason and was confused about why he was acting the way he was. His thoughts were all mixed together and jumbled that I couldn't extract all of them.

But then everything went quiet; he stopped thinking. I lost my concentration as I saw Bill in the window. He was staring down at me as I walked out of the wooded cover the front yard. My heart sank into my stomach as our eyes met from a distance and I felt my soul die in his stare. He wanted to tell me something and all I could see was the pain of him holding everything back.

I ran up to the porch and was just about to open the door when Bill revealed himself in the door opening. He leaned against the door-frame, studying me and smiling.

"Good evening, Miss Leigh. You look like you are feeling better; how is Mrs. Stackhouse?" he smoothly asked as he leaned closer to me. His eyes were still a pool of guilt and pain as took a step closer to him.

"Fine, thank you. I was wondering if I could speak to you?"

"Certainly" Bill exclaimed as he let me in. I could smell the summer night breeze upon his skin as I passed by him. He was wearing a white long-sleeve thermal and a pair of black jeans with some boots.

"It's about what you did for me." I exclaimed walking into the dimly-lit living room, which was once again lit by candle light.

"I saved your life and that's all I did." He answered as he took a seat on the red velvet couch in front of me. I looked down at him; I couldn't tell him how I felt right now. It was still too soon and the big mistake I was making was coming over here and trying to explain myself.

"Never mind, I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry, but…" I walked away from him as I jolted for the door, but something held me back. I was whirled around into Bill's strong embrace as our lips met passionately. My heartbeat began to rush as the kiss vigorously built into following Bill into a large room; the same room where I had recouped.

Everything I had ever read about books (except for sex) happened. We fell onto the bed as we laid together with nothing, but the hope that the night would stay forever. I felt his hands caressing my skin as the heat of the room was cooled by his touch. I wanted this to stay with me forever as I sighed and cried out his name.

"Bill… Bill…" my lips rang out in between kisses of longing and wanting. We wanted to do some much more, but I couldn't. I wasn't fully healed, but we still had fun.

I listened to his thoughts, which were exactly the same as mine.

_"I love her and I want to give her the world."_

My heart raced even more with that thought passing through both our minds. He kissed my neck, and I heard him groan. He was trying to resist the passionate embrace of locking his teeth around my neck. I felt the tip of his fangs pierce my neck and I jumped. Bill leaned up, with a sad look upon his face.

"Its ok." I sighed putting my hand over the small puncture wounds that didn't even bleed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." He turned away from me.

I pulled his face to mine; I saw nothing but the beauty of this man. I saw no evil nor did I feel the presence of it around him; he had a pure heart and a true soul. I kissed him in return to calm his fears; he wrapped his arms around me as I slowly fell back on the bed in his embrace. I looked at him as we laid beside each other with lovesick glances.

"When did you know?"

"A long time ago…"

"What do you mean, Bill? You just met me at Merlotte's just a week ago." I wondered.

"I saw you grow up; you and your friends playing around the house while I was inside asleep. I heard your laughter and the happiness that you had. Sometimes when you guys were outside playing after sunset I would look out the window and watch. You were so beautiful as a young child, and now you're even more beautiful." Bill explained as his brushed against my cheek. I sighed as the coolness of his skin calmed my fiery soul that wanted him so badly.

"When did you know that I was a vampire and …."

"I've been working on a book for years and it talks of a girl falling in love with a vampire; I knew you were one when you first walked into Merlotte's. It was so easy to point you out; the stillness of you entrance and the calm serenity of your voice. And I feel for you, the night you saved me. I don't know how, but you capture me and I had to be apart of your life somehow…" I tried to tell him as I drifted off into a deep slumber. Bill was still holding me close as he pulled the covers of me and he laid on top of them.

"I knew that I loved you when you saved me."

Those words sunk into my mind as I began to dream of a world, where chaos and evil never existed and the stillness of the night was our playground. Not realizing what I had done, I had just put myself in even moiré danger than before I had met Bill.


	8. Chapter 8 Lies Burn

I went back to work at Merlotte's the next day curious about what people were thinking of me. I wanted to listen in, but I was still pretty exhausted from all the stress and pain I had been under. I wasn't suppose to work, but I wanted to and plus Bill was coming into the bar tonight. I didn't tell Sookie or Sam that I was coming in or that we were going to be having a guest in the bar tonight. Oh, if only I had realized what was going to be coming through that door tonight besides Bill.

When I came in every one stared in amazement and wonder of how I had survived and been able to walk on my own two feet. They had heard the rumors of me being attacked by an animal and me supposedly dying; they were all lies. I hated hearing that shit coming out of the locals mouths; thank god I didn't listen to their thoughts, they were probably worse. But Sam saw come in and motioned for me to come into his office. He was frowning and I could tell I was about to get a beat-down from him.

"Yes, Sam?"

"I thought you weren't coming into work for awhile?" he asked as he leaned against the front of his desk.

"I felt better and I thought I'd better get back here and help you and Sookie. Is there a problem with that?" I exclaimed closing the door behind me.

"No…no… I just thought it would be awhile till you had regained your strength and that you would be resting." Sam glanced up at me.

I swear he looked at my chest before meeting my eyes; I hated when men do that to women, especially me. I had done anything to gain the size of my chest; in fact I didn't even notice that they had grown until he took a look at them before meeting my gaze. If he wasn't my boss I would have knock the shit out of him, but I wanted to keep this job and stay here with Sookie. I wouldn't work anywhere that I wasn't safe without Sookie knowing.

"Sam Merlotte, I am perfectly capable of working tonight and any other night I'm needed. Don't treat me like I'm handicapped or anything like that. You know that I'm not like that and that I'm a hard worker."

But before I could even continued with my parade of yelling, Sam Merlotte pulled me into his arms and embraced me. He kissed me fiercely and passionately as I melted behind his warm body. My mind went blank and my heart race as I stood there motionless and took him in. My arms laid by my sides as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt a sudden urge to kiss him back, but I didn't. I realized that this was wrong and he was older than me, but Bill was older than me too.

But Sam was my boss and I couldn't do this to Sookie. I wanted them to be together and for them to be happy, and Sam was ruing everything I wanted. I pushed him away and he went flying against his desk; I was strong for my age and my size (size 18). I wasn't no skinny little thing, like Sookie (no offense); I was a strong girl that wouldn't put up with this shit.

"SAM MERLOTTE, WHAT THEY HELL?"

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I couldn't hide it anymore." He replied as he stood up.

"How could you do this? You know my secret as much as Sookie and you tricked me with your own thoughts. I thought you loved Sookie?" I shouted as I stepped away.

He frowned, "I do, but I love you too. You both are always on my mind and I have to hide my thoughts from both of you. It's really hard to see you both and not take you down behind the bar and just have at it. So many times that I've seen, even before you started working here I've wanted to have you in my arms and when I interviewed you for the job here it was even harder to control myself. If you only knew how long I've wanted to kiss you like that and then have you and Sookie both in my arms."

I was in shock as I ran out the door. I didn't even close the door behind me as I ran into Sookie. Tears were running down my face and sobs came out of my mouth. Sookie grabbed me and pulled me into the storage closet. She tried to listen in, but I blocked her. I wouldn't let her hear what I was thinking or what I wanted to Sam Merlotte right then. I wanted to kick, but I also wanted to give in to the temptation that he was expressing. Finally she got me to talk.

"What's wrong; tell me?" she shouted as I fell to the floor with my face in my hands.

"SAM MERLOTTE IS THE PROBLEM!" I cried, knowing that I couldn't hold the pain back anymore.

"What has he done?"

"HE KISSED ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND SAID THAT HE LOVED ME!"

Sookie fell down beside me and began crying; she had always had feelings for Sam, but never truly expressed them except around me.

"THE WORST PART IS THAT HE LOVES US BOTH AND WANTS US BOTH IN HIS BED!"

That changed the mood very quickly and Sookie was up and marching over to Sam's office. But before she left me alone she turned back to me and kneeled to kiss my forehead.

"Don't worry about working tonight, I'll cover you. And don't worry about Sam Merlotte, I'm going to change his mind real fast and I'm going to do it my way." Sookie exclaimed pulling her shirt down low and showing off her cleavage. Uh-oh, I could see where this was going and real fast. Images of wild, erratic moments flashed before my eyes and burned into my skull. I hated seeing things like that and Sookie was showing them to me.

"Don't do this… I'll figure something out."

"The damage is already done and I'm going fix it." She sighed smiling and leaving me alone. I stayed in the storage room until a tall shadow entered; it was Bill with his arms reached out towards me. I grabbed him and held him tightly as we left the storage room. We passed by Sam's office; the door was closed and we could hear voices. But they weren't really voice; we both knew what they were. I turned away and ran out the back down and Bill pulled his car up to the back. I got in and sobbed even more as we left Merlotte's the night I was shunned.

**_~~Message to readers: Want more? Review and tell me what you think and what you think should happen next in "In the Dead of the Night".~~_**


	9. Chapter 9 Evening of Relief

Bill drove me away from Merlotte's as tears continued to run down my face. I could only think the worse for Sookie; she wasn't ready to be with him. Sam was unstable and a horn dog, just likes her own brother, Jason. Jason had slept with almost every girl in Bon Temps at least twice or more, with exception of me and his own sister. I was too young and I was technically his adopted sister; which saved me from the erotic sex life of Jason Stackhouse. But Sookie was my main concern; I knew she liked Sam, but she wasn't ready to be in a relationship with him. He was too wild and erotic for her at this moment and he needed to control himself and stop craving her and me both. A three-some was not in my future and I didn't want one either.

All these things ran through my head, while I hadn't realized that I was back over at Bill's house and now sitting on his couch. He was on the phone with someone, staring at me constantly. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but his face was disturbed. He had to be worrying about something, but I couldn't tell what. So I sat there quietly thinking about Sookie, hoping that she would give me some sign that she was okay and that she wasn't sleeping with Sam to get back at what he tried to do to me. My imagination began to travel back to the images of what I saw before leaving the bar; blur, chaos and fear.

"Sorry to leave you alone for a bit; that was Mrs. Stackhouse. I told her that you were here and that I would bring you home before dawn. She didn't sound worry or anything; I guess she doesn't mind you being with me." Bill lightly laughed as he sat down beside.

"Thank you for getting me out of there. I don't how much more I could have taken. Sam Merlotte is the most ruthless man I have ever…" but before I could finish my sentence Bill's lips met mine. Everything stopped as silence fell upon us; my heart fluttered as I stared up at Bill. His face was calm and soothing as he picked me up, cradling me while still holding the embracement of the kiss. I was moved from comforting couch to the unawareness of darkness before me. I held tightly to Bill as we seemed to climb and rise with the house.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes, I can't see."

He lightly laughed again, "Let me be your eyes in this darkness." I saw the shadow of a smile upon his face I laid my head down upon his shoulder. Everything began to spin and become a blur while music begun to ring in my ear. Colors of light consumed my vision as I was placed onto a cloud of softness and then stripped of my worries. I closed my eyes for a few moments letting my mind clear as I felt the bed move. I glanced up and found Bill lying with me. The room was surrounded by candles and sweet classical music that could soothe the soul.

"Bill…" my heart sighed as I caressed his cheek with the lightest touch of my fingers. He kissed my hand as he wrapped it around his neck and the candles began to fade into the dark.

"Welcome to my world" he whispered as he nibbled at my ear and slid to my neck. I felt a small bite as he began to pull himself onto me. My dreams of being with him were coming true. Everything was rich and powerful as I lay crying and moaning for him to stay. The night had become our playground and the day had become our hiding place from the world. I never wanted this to end as Bill held me close to his heart.

His skin was cold compared to my own; warm and half broken. But as he lay with me in the night, my skin became whole and united with his. Pleasure and lust consume our minds; I was no longer a child of the day, but a woman of the body. I was becoming something new before I had ever taken the age. I was still trapped inside of the soul of a young innocent, but this was my escape to the world of adulthood and temptation.

Bill began to take me to a climax that I had never reached. I screamed for more as he gave into my demands. He was bending to my will and I was bending to his will; both emotionally and physically. I covered his tender skin while moments and time disappeared and this became my reality. I knew if Sookie found out that she would kill me, but I didn't care right now. I was being ravished and throw roughly like a sex-puppet, but I was enjoying myself. I had changed in only a matter of time; I had become the darkness that I had read about in romance novels; I was the innocent girl who had fallen hard for the steamy hot guy who was a creature of darkness and pleasure.

"Bill…Bill…" I sighed and moaned as continuous motion kept me alive. Bill grinned and moved with me as the night suddenly become day. I had reached my climax as I screamed and cried. I laid back down against the cushion of sweetness while he held me close.

"Kelly, I love you." I had waited to hear him say those words since the first time I heard him of me. I stared into his deep eyes and saw the world vanish, finding myself there in his arms.

"I love you, and I never want you to leave."

"I have to go, you know that."

"No you don't. Look outside…" I pointed to the window which showed no light. Bill climbed out of the bed and walked over to the blacked window. He looked so lovely in his skin as no light shined. Clouds and rain had come for the day and lightning carried the storm.

"You're right; today I don't have to. I can stay with you, my sweet." He climbed back into the large bed and pulled me to his chest. I yawned faintly as I closed my eyes.

"Rest my darling and awaken to a beautiful day." He softly said as he fell asleep with me.


	10. Chapter 10 More and More Vampires

The evening fell swift as I came to my sense and realized that I had been sleeping all day. I hated when I did that; it was unhealthy and I couldn't get over that part. I climbed out of the over-sized bed that I had been resting upon as I heard voices coming from below. My heart sank when I didn't hear Bill's loving voice emerging from the depths of the house. I got dressed quickly, finding my Merlotte uniform on the floor with my black Converse. I pulled my long blonde messy hair up into a tight half-up bun as I walked down the stairs silently.

As I glanced down the railing of the grand-staircase, I spotted a tall dark shadowy figure that seemed to stand out more than the three others who were downstairs. There were two females and two males talking softly, almost in a whispery tone. One of the voices I recognized out of all of them; Sookie. She was here; if only she knew what I had done and that I even liked it.

Sex was always questionable with me; one because I was so young and somewhat naïve about such things, but also that Sookie had never wanted me to do such a thing without talking to her about it first. But nevertheless I hadn't really told her about me and Bill yet, so that was going to be a new conversation to bring up one night at dinner.

Anyways, they were all talking to Sookie and I was the only one not really listening carefully to what the conversation was about, only that it was very secretive and that is why they were almost whispering. But now I was curious, as I heard Sookie's voice crack in fear and that's when I began to grow in curiosity. How many days I had been asleep, or if it had only been a couple of hours? Where was Bill in all this confusion and why was Sookie here with all of these people? I had to know.

The shadows moved towards the kitchen as I slowly crept down the stairs. The voices seemed to get softer as I continued to creep towards them. Suddenly they fell to complete silence. Had they left or had I disturbed them? Either way I still kept moving as I finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Silence of this old house made me feel uneasy and as if eyes were watching my every move. I entered the living room, still lightly lit and unrecognizable. I found myself alone and scared of my own shadow at this point.

Then I tripped over something in the darkness. I could smell the rusty stench of blood as I felt the sting of pain coming from my leg. I began to faint as a voice called out to me and pulled me up from the floor. My eyes began to spin and my mind faded to a world of confusion as I tried to keep my consciousness. As I began to loose my sight I saw shadows over powering me while whispers surrounded me.

They were angry as their voices got louder and louder. I tried to say something, something to stop them, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Their voices were jumbled and merged together as they spoke all at once. Then a loud voice I recognized over took them; Sookie.

"Leave her alone!" she screamed as I felt myself being pulled.

Suddenly I was dropped and my head began to throb. Ugh, I had a knot on my head; thanks to whoever dropped me on my head and my ass. That's when my sight was regained and I could see the shadows clearly. They stepped away from me as Sookie pulled me to my feet. They were startled by her presence and they stood motionless as they stared at me. I recognized one of them; a tall blonde haired man and sad blue eyes. I couldn't read him very well, but I could tell that he possessed great power and that he was from an old family or something like that. I could feel Sookie's anger towards him and that there was something being hidden from me.

"Are you okay, Kelly?"

"Yea, I'm fine with the exception of my head and my leg. What happened?" I asked grabbing the top of my head, feeling for the knot. Sookie couldn't tell me in front of them, but she tried to telepathically explain what has just occurred.

"_**You fell on the table and cut your leg on the broken glass…"**_

Oh great, me being clumsy again.

"…_**also that one of them tried to feed on you; that's when I grabbed you."**_

"What do you mean by one of them?" I said aloud.

"I apologize for companions; they can sometimes be very uncivilized and rude to other humans. But, I promise that never again will they harm you." The tall blonde man spoke. He was a vampire; I sense that earlier when I stared into his eyes. His thoughts were more random and sporadic that I could barely place each one; most of them were apologetic thoughts regarding the attack on me by his companions and the others were more softly spoken that I couldn't make them out.

"Thank you, but may I ask who you are and also where is Bill?" I sighed, trying to seem humble as I accepted the apology but my main focus was finding answers to questions that need answers.

"I deeply sorry for not introducing myself, I thought with your gifts that you were able to decipher who I was. But by all means, my name is Eric Northman. And I am at your service, only if you can help me with one small favor."

I turned to Sookie for guidance and answers, but none lurked in her confused eyes as we both listened to Eric speak.

"I know you, Ms. Smith have been very close with my dear friend Bill Compton and that you would do anything to save, correct?"

"Yes, but are you going to answer my question?"

"Ms. Smith, I am sorry to disappoint you, but Bill Compton has gone missing. And it is my job to find him and I'm going to need your assistance, along with Ms. Stackhouse's. I know that you care for him, but we must find him, or all hell is going to break loose."

My heart fell into my chest as I looked into Sookie's eyes and saw fear and hate towards Eric. She didn't like this plan at all, but she now knew how much I cared for Bill as I opened my thoughts to her. All my passions, lust and love for Bill flowed from my mind like a river as she read each thought and held me in arms. Tears ran down both our faces as emotions were exchanged and thoughts of hope were given.

"Well, are you two willing to help us?"

"Yes." Sookie exclaimed, drying her tears.

"Who took him?" I cried as I looked deep into Eric's eyes and found the truth and fear behind his face.

"Another Vampire Clan."

Just what I wanted to hear…more vampires. I felt like I was surrounded by them, or maybe I was just drawn to them. But here I was talking to (yet again) Eric, a vampire about trying to save Bill (my vampire lover/Boyfriend) from his kidnappers who were vampires. How could this get any worse?


End file.
